Agents of Heart
by CreatorOfStories
Summary: HelHeart a prominent agency in the world deals with many missions most agents are young and new, some are old and vets.  We gotta learn everything and trust few to survive. OMG CHAPTER 3 UP! SQUISHY! :D
1. Begin the Simulation!

I finally got the courage to write again :S I'm really worried.  
>Thanks internet for destroying my courage, I gave up on my other stories cause well they plain out sucked. So here we go another attempt at something Obviously another NamiRoku. This one will be a bit different to something hopefully I got it right this time.<p>

I'm going to see how this fic goes first then I'll continue 'Pretty Dancer's Fight'

Rate and Review please I need alot of encouragement after my last reviewer dude... :S

* * *

><p>Accessing Data banks. . . . .<br>Subject Found. . . . . Namine Starr

Statistics

Age: 17  
>Blood Type: A+<br>Appearance: Light Blonde, Shoulder length. Blue eyes. Slim build, height 5'3ft  
>Occupation: Student, Trainee Bodyguard<br>Residence: CLASSIFIED  
>Preferred Weapons: Handguns, Blunt weapons<br>Background: Australian, Czech

Child of Cissnei Starr and Zach Starr. Mother taught her how to defend herself and use most fire arms, assassin level handgun accuracy

* * *

><p>"Mom why is there so little background on me in the HelHeart database? Shouldn't there be more now that I'm training here?" Namine questioned whilst looking at a laptop upon a white sceincey looking table.<p>

Her mother moved from one side of the predominantly white and empty room touching the walls every so often hitting concealed keypads, "Namine pay attention and retract the table already training will being in a few minutes." Cissnei continued pacing around hitting several more keypads.

Namine huffed, 'Training is fun and all but when do I go on a mission?' was her main thought. Why wasn't she allowed on a mission yet? It was strange most agents her age had already completed several assignments. She was one of the few to not be paired up and sent off into the 'big bad' world. Namine tapped a few buttons on the white table within seconds her laptop and the desk had sunk into the ground.

"Namine!" Cissnei sternly called, "This will be your final training exercise. Another boy will be in this simulation but he will be completing it from another room. You both will be able to see each other and physically touch. You will not know who he is though. You will be under constant assault and must find a way to save several hostages, also retrieving the opponent's weapons will be considered a bonus."

Cissnei left the room and few seconds later a part of the wall changed colour to pure jet black, it was a well tinted window unable to see behind it the window changed colour to a grey Cissnei was now visible. "Namine you will be located in a hotel in the lobby, enemies are located all throughout the structure, Oh I should also remind you. There is a possibility of harm and death in the simulation. Please be careful."

Namine held a strange black gun in her hands, nerves were eating at her courage the room was full of tension, she was scared. This would be her final test. Then real missions. Finally.

"NAMINE! SIMULATION BEGINS IN 3. . . . .2. . . . . 1!"Cissnei screamed out through the intercom. As the number one was said things began to materialize. Before she knew it Namine was standing in a Grand hotel. Red and gold covered the floors and walls, expensive potted plants lined the pathways and exquisite paintings covered the walls. The hotel looked much larger than the small room from before.

Mutterings began to be heard, "Materializing noise! Namine get to work! Find your partner and work together to complete the mission retireve those hostages! Oh and good luck Nami!" her mother's voice cut out afterwards. Namine stood in the middle of the hotel analysing her surroundings quickly.

Luckily she didn't stand out too badly in this hotel room her clothes had changed into a suit like attire. White button up formal shirt tucked into a grey skirt that cut just above her knee's, her shoes were grey high heels. She felt upon her personage to find her gun hidden somehow upon her thigh she smiled and walked off.

'Okay, I have to find my partner but while I'm at it I may as well attempt to infiltrate the area.' Namine paced about the lobby looking for weak points from the hotel security she eyed up people discreetly who seemed suspicious until someone tapped on her shoulder. She turned to see an old looking man with a monocle.

"Yes? How may I help you sir?" She wondered why she sounded like a shop attendant or something of the like but she didn't mind as long as it wasn't an enemy.

"Yes you can, help me. Tell me your purpose on the premises now." Namine believed her mother deserved a reward for designing this program it had amazing detail and believability the man seemed angry but without even raising his voice.

Namine froze up. . . . . had she been discovered? Was she going to be attacked? She had to talk she went to move her mouth but then, "Ah there you are! Where have you been honey? Our appointment was 10 minutes ago we're late hurry up!" She turned to see a boy about her age...

* * *

><p>Initiating Analysis<p>

Name: Roxas Haven  
>Age: 16<br>Blood Type: B-  
>Appearance: Sandy Blonde, Short spiked. Slim build, Height 5'9ft<br>Occupation: Student, Trainee Bodyguard  
>Preferred weapons: Hands, Handguns<br>Background: American, Australian

Child of UNKOWN and UNKOWN. Found by Axel. Trained by Saix.

Analysis Complete

* * *

><p>"C'mon Darling we better be going. Mr. Heart will be displeased if we are late." The boy grabbed her wrist and pulled her along. The old man stared angrily at the pair as they walked off. The old man dissipated into nothingness.<p>

"Are you my partner?"

"Yeah, name's Roxas you?" He nodded his head at passerbys although it was kind of unnecessary, he turned his head to her whilst nudging her arm to get an answer out of her.

"Namine. Did you get a weapon? I only have one."

"Let's get a few more weapons I also only have 1. Just follow my lead, strike pattern Z? Know it?" Little did he know that Namine was probably the most learned on formations, striking or defensive. She was able to write most of the definitions out of the patterns and they would be 99.9% correct against the guide books.

"You get the front desk I'll clear out the exit area." Roxas informed her quickly

She nodded her head and they ran. He went left for the stairs she went right for the Lobby desk. She jumped over the counter two men went to grab her but she elbowed one in the stomach the other she flipped over her small frame amazingly. She made sure to hit them in the head a second time and checked their bodies quickly.

'6 guns? Why so many for two employee's?' She took the weapons out quickly and placed them upon her body, holsters appeared where she placed the weapons. She stood up and looked around apparently not many people cared to pay attention to her little scuffle. Moving to the nearest computer and clicking quickly into different files.

"Maps, maps, maps, maps, maps, maps, maps, AH! Maps!" Studying the layout of the grand hotel quickly she memorized the plans and ran for the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Urgh!" Roxas was pressuring a man up against a wall with several other men knocked out on the ground Namine walked up and pulled a gun to the man's head.<p>

"Where are the hostages? Tell me now and you don't die." She felt silly telling a simulation that he might 'die'. She ignored the irony and continued to glare at the man.

"Urgh 3rd floor... I don't know anything else! I promise!" the man was scared, perspiring like crazy. 'Damn mother deserves a medal this looks to real' were her thoughts once again. Seriously these people were realistic.

"Thanks for the info." Namine turned and began checking the other men for weapons. Only ammo for her gun's where found.  
>"Strange they have no weapons. Only ammo. . . Oh well c'mon!" Namine stood up and flicked her head to the direction they were going Roxas smiled at the man he still had pinned against the wall and drove his knee into his gut.<p>

As they ran off the men began to fade and now no one lay on the floor. Both trainees wait at the elevator when they heard a voice sound.  
>"FIRST LEVEL COMPLETED. BE ON GUARD! NO PERSON SHOULD REMAIN IN THIS AREA! IN THE NEXT LEVEL THERE WILL BE AN INFORMANT WHO WILL HELP YOU NEUTRILIZE OPPONENTS! GOOD LUCK AGENTS!"<br>Both looked around the grand lobby one more time. No one remained in the room from their vision.

"So is this your last training sesh?" Roxas broke the awkward silence trying to get closer to his temporary partner just to keep the mission going.

Hesitant to answer Namine looked around again. ". . . . Yeah. . . .Mother and Father don't really want me to do this. I think Father is training you actually. . . . "

"What?"

"Mother created this as well." she paused for a second "She created this simulation program and also most of our weapons at the HelHeart." Namine wasn't flaunting off her parents she just wanted him to know. Just in case he didn't.

"That's really cool. . . . So your dad's Zack?"

Namine only nodded her head this time. A smooth whirring noise could be heard from the large metal shaft the metal body had finally come down. The door sat for a minute unwilling to open. Namine had her gun aimed at the door, Roxas grabbed a gun out of the holster on Namine's body purposely grabbing a holster in an awkward area situated very closely to her chest he pulled the gun out and aimed at the door also.

'Bastard had to grab the one near my boob?' She blushed and shook her head. 'Focus! Focus! Focus!

'Ding' The door began to open. Both trainee's stood there glaring at the door. Nothing appeared to be inside, but just as Namine had stepped foot into the elevator a pink gun was aimed at her head.

"Long time no see, Sis."

* * *

><p>How did I go I know it's a kinda longish one for a first but I didn't want to split up the first level and introductions that much.<p>

R and R would be like love. Why won't you love me?


	2. Cease the Simulation

Perspective has changed to Namine. It'll jump a few times I think. I'll make sure to keep you totally informed on the jump that may occur, Sorry it's taken so long, a lot has happened to me lately but I don't wanna bore you with details. Most I'll say is modern history/Ancient history most horrific classes to take at the same time.

* * *

><p>'Shit. . . I messed up.' A gun pointed to my head. Silence enrapturing me. Breathing was becoming laboured 'How could I mess up this badly . . . if they shoot I'm a goner.' My eyes had closed long ago, refusing to open them I stood there just frozen in time hoping it wouldn't happen.<p>

"Ahahaha! Namine your so cute when you're scared" Her voice teased, a familiar ring came into my ears. I dared to turn and look at the assailant; my eyes widened at the young girl's image.

"Ka-Kairi?"

* * *

><p>Initiating Analysis<p>

Name: Kairi Strife  
>Age: 16<br>Blood type: B  
>Appearance: Auburn hair, Shoulder length. Slim build, Height 5'5ft<br>Occupation: Informant, Undercover Operative, Student  
>Preferred weapons: Stealth needles &amp; poison<br>Background: English

Daughter of Aerith & Cloud Strife. Brought into the company at age 6 to run errands, brought into training at aged 9 by Cloud. Graduated from trainee status at age of 14. Top undercover agent at HelHeart.

Analysis complete

* * *

><p>"That's right kiddo!" She gestured for me to hug, a shining smile plastered across her face. Immediately I jumped into the hug and nuzzled her neck a bit.<p>

"I haven't seen you in ages I've missed you so much!"

Roxas coughed most likely feeling uncomfortable. Kairi looked in his direction and took a step back from our hug. Continuing to smile she looked at Roxas and me.

"As you guessed I'm one of the informants." She made a cheesy grin with her thumb pointing to her face, she continued after a few seconds of her 'heroic pose' as she would dub it later "Anyway, I'm only one of the informants the other will meet us up on the 3rd floor. . . . . . For the next part of this assignment the hostages are being held within three separate rooms, all three hostages are government officials at all costs do not allow them to be killed!"

As we listen to her explanation we made sure our weapons be ready for the obvious encounter that would soon take place. Roxas took two more guns from my body making it even between us, we both now carry four guns including the one we started off with.

"Namine and. . . . . " Kairi had never asked the boys name, she just stare at the blonde until he noticed "huh? Oh uh names Roxas." He seemed bewildered about something he wasn't paying attention to what Kairi was saying.

"Right! Namine and Roxas do you have your disguise units on you?" Kairi pulled out a circular metallic object fairly plain in design, bar the blue button looking thing in the centre. We both nodded at her and pulled out a similar device, me pulling mine off my silver chain bracelet. Roxas pulled a smaller object off his piercing that I now just noticed.

"Namine change your clothes into a dress of sorts. . . . . Roxas change your clothes into a bellboy looking outfit. Okay?" Kairi clicked the button upon her device, her pink one piece dress with several zippers upon it began to glow, golden rays of light escaped and blinded Roxas and I. We turned our head whilst guarding our eyes.

After a few seconds her clothes had changed colour completely her body now covered in a black garments. Black bandages were now tightly wrapped around her hands and legs, a long sleeved 'V' neck shirt stuck to her like a second skin the sleeves had tucked underneath the bandages.

Her pants were cut short above the knees and a scarf began to appear around her neck luckily the scarf covered the flesh that showed through the 'V' of her shirt. Her hair was pulled back into a large ponytail to avoid trouble with the length of hair.

"Much better. Remember you two, us informants can only do so much, but we are not the one's being tested at the moment. You two are. When you're finally ready get on the elevator." Kairi walked back to the elevator and began talking whilst touching her ear most likely hitting her two-way button so she could begin conversing with the other informant. Oddly she was giggling. . . .Do agents joke during operations?

Roxas had already touched the device his white under shirt and black coat had changed colour already. He now wore a vermillion red coat with a pure golden trim the coat was closed with several tassels similar in colour to the trim only slightly dirtier. His hair was now ruined by a small red and gold hat.

I stared at him stifling my laughs. He finally noticed and spoke "What's so funny?" His face twisted a bit into a weird blend of cute and disgust it made me want to laugh that much more. I shook my head and clicked the button upon my device immediately my clothes began shimmering.

Black silk gloves appeared around my hands the material went as far as my elbows cutting just below the joints. The dress gave freedom cutting at my shoulders but stay tight around my neck, the jet black dress flow to the ground there was two slits on both sides of my legs that rose just a bit to high into. The dress had a golden dragon flying around the entirety of the silk, the monster upon the dress opened its mouth at the neck.

"Can you even move in that thing?" Roxas stare at my dress in disbelief.

"Sure I can, I'm wearing biker shorts underneath anyway." I placed my guns upon my legs whilst I spoke, Roxas just continue to stare at me until he spoke again.

"Prove it. Prove you can move in the dress I mean look at those shoes as well! How can girls even do anything in those things?" He now stare at my shoes in great scepticism. White spaghetti straps hugged my legs tightly and thick white heels keep me elevated off the ground.

"Fine I'll prove I can move in this dress. Just...don't move." I stood plainly in front of Roxas, taking large breaths as I prepared myself.

I kicked my left leg right up to the side of his head stopping just a few centimetres away, his eyes widened I then pulled my leg back down sliding it behind my right and continuing to jerk my body in a circle motion following my left leg.

I followed through and my left leg had gone above his head. His eyes were wide open. I walked off to the elevator were Kairi had been talking, Roxas followed still in awe of my movements maybe?

"That was. . . . wow." He shook his head to snap out of his trance and followed to the elevator. "I think since the hostages are being held in three separate locations we should split the group up." Roxas suggested once he entered the elevator.

The Lobby began fading in colours the once strong vibrant reds and golds became a pale until finally the room was left washed in white.

Kairi hit the button and the golden doors closed "Good job Roxas. We can't attack the enemies one by one, we have to take them out in one fell swoop. Since you two are still trainees I want you to stick together and attack one room. I shall attack another room and the other informant will strike the final room." She was checking her gun making sure it was in perfect order.

Whirring of the metal carriage were so realistic I was beginning to believe that I was on a real mission the only fact that reminded me this was fake was the constant materializing of items in the simulation. I touched my holsters to remember it was fake.

"I keep thinking this is real" I paused taking a deep breath "It's so detailed I could be in here for hours. It's beautiful...but it's also disgusting."

"What do you mean Nami? Auntie created this shouldn't you be proud?" Kairi questioned with a finger to her chin.

"I know mum created it and I'm glad she did. But I mean it's inhumane in a way. We could create false reality for people. We could mentally break someone."

Some static play for a few seconds before my mother's voice was heard "This machine will never be allowed for that kinda of thing Namine. I worried to when I created it. But I have full control of usage if this simulator is used inappropriately I am give full authorization to terminate the use." She paused briefly before continuing.

"This machine is my creation though I take full responsibility for usage. The next level must be finished ASAP kids, do your best."

As her voice disappeared the whirring of the elevator stopped and the doors opened. A bulky figure stood in the middle of the doors smiling at us. Roxas and Kairi both greeted him, "Hey Sora!"

* * *

><p>Initiating Analysis<p>

Name: Sora  
>Age: 17<br>Blood type: O  
>Appearance: Brown Spiked hair. Small muscular build, Height 6ft<br>Occupation: Informant, Agent Operative, Student  
>Preferred weapons: Kusarigama, Ninja sword<br>Background: Unknown

Analysis complete

* * *

><p>The figure shrunk a lot when he dropped several bodies. Another smirk appeared on his face.<br>"Let's get to work." He moved forth and giving light to his body. His eyes glowed somewhat in the light. He began to talk immediately again.

"Roxas, Namine and Kai we have to go quickly. Kai down that hallway it's the last door." He pointed behind himself, Kairi darted off immediately she really sped down the hallways I couldn't even see her within a few seconds. Sora snapped his fingers and continued. "Namine and Roxas go that way quickly! We'll talk through the two-way!" He darted of opposite to the direction he pointed for us.

Roxas and I nodded towards each other and bolted. Again some static played out "Sora, Roxas, Nami I'm at the door waiting report in when you're at your doors."

"I'm here already just waiting on you two." Roxas replied.

We turned at the first right and ran to the last door. "We've arrived! Commence the rescue!" I finally answered.

Immediately Roxas smashed the door open and ran in, he tackled a man directly in front of the door that had been awaiting us. I followed in with one gun drawn and shot several men down without delay. Roxas removed himself from the man after shooting him and looked around, "Was that all?"

"I'm not sure. . ."

Roxas began inspecting the room with me, "Why did Kairi have us change clothes? We didn't really need to?"

"Ahahaha! Ummm Nami you haven't turned off the two-way. I made you change cause I thought it would be cute. Have you guys cleared the area?"

"We think we have. I've found the hostage." Roxas called from the bathroom.

"We're done here then." Sora added.

The room and Roxas began fading, It was strange how it happened so quickly but it felt like took forever.

As soon as the room had turned completely white the black screen appeared and a door opened. Cissnei ran out and hugged me immediately.  
>"CONGRATULATIONS! You've done it."<p>

She stood back and smiled.  
>"Ahem, Congratulations Agent Namine Starr."<p>

* * *

><p>Sorry it took me a while to update School kills me. This was the first 2 chapters that I'll probably hate for the rest of my life. I don't like how these went but I needed to bring it in reaaaal quick. More to come I actually have the story planned out for this. ;3<p>

Please review or else I don't think I'll have the courage to update.


	3. Missions Begin & End

Hey guys!

This was.. Horrible to say the least. I really didn't like this chapter but I kinda needed to do this s Roxas and Namine couldn't well, that's kinda a storyline thing so I can't really tell you.

But it was mainly to get a mission out of the way. I'm excited about the next chapter already since I know exactly what I want to do or it.  
>I love my reviewers just saying. They are beautiful people that I should mention in here. Maybe I will mention you by name next time.<p>

Also I must say codenames suck. I spelt Roxas' Codename wrong cause I used a O instead of an A ;/

For those wondering the Codenames came up last second I thought I needed them and I was like 'meh I'll use them.'

Xas = Zah-ss  
>Ine= Ih-neigh<br>Yuffies and Tifa's should be pretty obvious to pronounce I think... maybe if not.

Fie = Fee-eh

* * *

><p>Roxas and I were on our first real mission, yes that's right we were paired up. But more about that later okay? The mission we were assigned was to track down an old woman named Maleficent, we would infiltrate during a business deal she had with an unknown man.<p>

Did I mention her castle was scary, oh yeah the mission was taking place in a castle did I also not mention that? Wow I'm forgetting to mention a lot of things to you….. Sorry, please forgive me? But anyway it looked like those castles from the horror movies back in the 80's if they had any based in castles I'm not good with movies… don't judge me…. Let's just say it was in Frankenstein's castle look-a-like.

The infiltration of her Castle was so far going well. We had to keep to the shadows to slip past her guards as we covertly raided every room. The schematics of the castle we're out of date so we had to be safe. It was made easier due to the castle being pitch black and rarely ever being showered in sunlight.

The lack of windows or sunlight relatively kept this place dark.

Our clothes we're simply black, Roxas wearing the long sleeved shirt and pants whilst I donned the Short sleeved shirt and shorts. Our hair pulled back by beanies we looked like little kids playing agent, but this was real.

We had taking every turn we could until finally we came to a large arced mahogany door with a thing golden trim. We stood and stared at the door "This must be it" he whispered lightly, partial worry evident in his voice.

I moved up closer to the door and smiled at him placing my back upon it and smiling, I armed myself with a gun which was holstered on the upper of my leg. I smiled to him and nodded my head at the door signaling for him to kick through.

His first kick knocked the door wide open and we quickly ran in to find nothing but books and rogue papers sparsely spread about.

"Agent Starr! Agent Haven! Pull out immediately you have blown your cover! The target has been retrieved from the area! Escape immediately or risk enemy capture!" The voice of a young girl screamed at us from within the tiny earpieces equipped to us both.

"Your orders are to pull out now! Lord Xenmas' orders! Get out!" She repeated

"Heh Ine I'm not done yet, maybe we should make a bit of noise for the guards?" Roxas chuckled gesturing to some gruff men who had begun appearing from the dark corners of the room.

"Xas, hmm I'll show you what a Starr can do!" I replied pulling a second gun from a holster on the lower of my other leg.

The men laughed at us, clearly towering over our small frames. A single man approached us as the others circled round laughing. They obviously didn't think of me or Roxas as much of a threat.

The man attempted to grab me, his hand forced away with a clean kick. He waved his hand in slight pain as the men surrounding us began to laugh more.

"Ine we could just shoot them." Roxas butted in touching my shoulder as I death stared the man who tried to grab me.

"Pffft Xas didn't you say you weren't done? Shooting them is to easy isn't it?" I explained quickly, before I ran at the man. He slashed his left arm at me trying to deter my attack, I slid underneath the strike and sat between his legs.

Before he could move I kicked his back causing him to stumble, the group of men roared with laughter. Roxas continued the assault on the man running straight up to him and launching an uppercut directly onto his chin.

The man flew back onto the ground, he didn't attempt to get up again as the men continued to laugh. I sauntered to the man on the ground noting at his feature quickly as I could whilst watching the crowd.

"Crap! Xas these are the same guy, there clones!" I yelled at him worried about the large amount of men that seemed to continually appear from darkness.

"We can't run, so SHOOT!" Roxas screeched back pulling a Smith & Wesson .45 ACP from the holster on his thigh.

He began shooting at the crowd and as did I, the shots were loud but the laughter drowned out the guns. The men began running in trying to distract us with numbers, Roxas and I backed up to each other shooting in opposite directions.

The men just grew closer to us and the guns seemed to do nothing. Out of the corner of my eye Roxas had pulled a large hunting knife from his sheathe attached to his lower leg. He continued to shoot until they had reached close combat range.

He began to dodge strikes that came at him from every direction, I flipped my guns around so I held the handles backwards and barrel went down along the outside of my arms.

I hit a button on the bottom of the guns, a loud clanking noise snapped as the guns grew into large silvered tonfa's. With each movement metallic clanks would sound.

The gruff men began assaulting me attempting to harm my partner and I, but with each strike they made a counterstrike was returned and the men began falling one after another.

A large impact hit me from behind causing me to fall forward 'Guuh!' slipped from my lips when I hit the cold hard tiles of the floor, my knees taking most of the blow. Attempting to stand once again my body failed and remained on the ground. Roxas was still in the midst of fighting but he was attempting to clear the way to me.

Roxas came closer and closer, his puffs with each strike and shots of hot metal becoming louder as he made his approach "Shit! Ine hold on" although numerous amounts of the men had been knocked out and killed, their numbers did not waver.

They just continued to come, relentlessly we had no chance against such numbers, they seldom attacked but still the countless men intimidated with a glance.

'BAM! Bang! Bang! Bang!"

The piercing array of noises came from the doors that seemed to re-appear from nowhere.  
>"He-Hey", I touched my earpiece continuing. "O-Olette are ugh…. these our?".<br>"Yes I called in a favour, Miss Tifa and Miss Yuffie are there, they should be a sufficient source of back-up"

Poof!

Swish~

Poof!

What was that sound? Where could it be coming from? Who's making it.

Swish~

Poof~

"Hehe! C'mon guys you gotta at least try and hit my okaaaay!" An innocent tone teased, her voice moving close and afar within seconds.

"One Ha! Two fwah HAH! Three, fuh four, fah five, si six, seven, eight HAH! Nine HAH! Fie stop messing around get the agents!" A firmer more demue voice ordered.

A small playful banter between the two began, the younger girl Fie kept calling the other girl Art an 'old fuddy who didn't know how to have fun'.

She agreed with Art eventually and the another poof followed perfectly with a swish. The sounds we're a bit far away from me probably grabbing Roxas.

"Art! Ready to catch! Hup! HAAAH! Incoming Agent Xas!" Fie I had suspected jumped into the air, lifting Roxas with her she launched him towards the other girl. Art was still fighting the men but she managed to catch him I think.

I wasn't sure my head hung low I couldn't, I just couldn't lift my head… Is this shock? Or pain? I let Roxas down. That's for sure.

I can't believe my first mission failed..

Swish~

"Hey are you alright. Tch! Hah!" The girl Fie had thrown something at a man close, whatever the item was it incapacitated him quickly.

"Hey? Can you hear me?" her grip on my shoulder tightened as she shook me. "C'mon Ine! It's me Yu-Yu!" my head shot up at the cutesy name.

"Yu Yu?"

Initiating Analysis

Name/ (Alias): Yuf(fie) Kisargai  
>Age: 19<br>Blood Type: N/a  
>Appearance: Short black hair, bowl cut styled. Short and thin, Height 5'ft<br>Occupation: Veteran Agent, 'Clone aficionado'  
>Preferred weapons: Throwing knives, ninja stars<br>Background: Japanese

Trained by her father in Ninpo, Created techniques that catered to her specific needs as a ninja.  
>Invented the 'Swish &amp; Poof' to work in unison with her chatty-Cathy personality allowing her to disappear and re-appear on the battlefield continually voicing random taunts to gain attention and leave enemies in a daze for others.<br>Yuffie also masters in clone creation. To wreak havoc across the battlefield.

Analysis Complete

"Good, now you remember me Ine! C'mon we gotta go! Fa-Fa is holding Xas your mission didn't fail. You got the wrong end of the mission though."

Yuffie grabbed my wrist and pulled me to my feet, She shot her leg up diagonally behind herself using my wrist as a support the man she hit fell. Once she got her balance, she pulled me towards the doors that had disappeared just a few minutes ago.

Most of the men faced the doors and did not notice our approach, Yuffie occasionally hit the men to force them from our path but she mainly just tugged me along.

"Dammit. Fie! Go for 'Fumble and Burn'! There's to many to deal with without that move!" Art screamed to the Yuffie as she pushed Roxas out of the room.

Yuffie gripped my wrist tighter and bolted to the side of the men, her strides were gallant she was determined to do this. You could even see it, just in the corner of her eyes a small twinkle. The sign of a determined woman.

I want to be like her. My legs fumbled often while running with her, she probably noticed that's why she jerked my arm forward forcing me to run faster.

Weaving in and out from the wave of men in dark suits they seemed to double every time 5 of them were downed. Yuffie's arm pointed at a spot near a corner I think. It was hard to tell but I'm pretty sure it was a corner.

Art was holding off the men at the door with and occasional shot fired. I think the shot came from Roxas because her hands were empty according to my eyes and the sound of the gun was one familiar, utterly different from the one I had heard before.

Yuffie suddenly pushed me to the side behind her, she forced me into the nook of the corner and smiled.

"Fa! Go now!" Her voice screamed out over the grunts and gruffs of the men, from what little my eyes could see Tifa had forced back 10 of them or so.

"Xas cover me please! I can't do this right if I have groups of them pulling on me." Art screamed at Roxas, I believe Art threw him her gun and began forcing the men back again.

Shots sounds out as men began falling again. My eyes darted around, I looked for any sign of their entry. Where could they be coming from seriously? There were so many of them this couldn't be real, could it?

"FA! Do it now! There are more coming we need to get out!" Yuffie screeched again as she jumped into the air throwing several shuriken down at the men.

Art jumped back when Yuffie landed, her leg shot straight up into the air her face and knee almost connected. Bringing her leg down with immense force she hit the tiles of the ground causing shatters and breaking the force of the impact was so strong I felt the walls shake.

'Haaaaaaaah!' Tifa had lunched herself into the air her fist clenched and pulled back behind her, her feet hit the roof and she pushed off straight back towards the ground. Her clenched hand contacted a cracked tile, creating an even bigger tremor.

Art jumped back out of sight, the men stumbling as they attempted to reach their feet once again but they could not. My legs had been shaking from just the sight of it. Her strength was unreal. My gaze flipped back to Yuffie her hands were raised above herself.

"I summon thee!" A large shuriken appeared above her hands, she rotated he left hand the shuriken began spinning, continuing her chant "I call the flame of hell to guide this blade!" a tiny explosion blinded my eyes for a second.

When I could see once again the shuriken was ablaze. Spinning at an alarming rate the fires danced from the steel that had begun glowing a devilish orange.

"Demons of the wind! Go forth!" Yuffie lunged forward, the shuriken began slicing through all the men with ease. The fires spread from man to man, and yet they refused to burn the room.

"Ine take my hand." She requested holding out her hand chanting once again lightly. I took her hand and heard only the last few words of her chant.

"May the demons of the world allow us safe passage through subject of form and matter." With her final words whispered she pushed through the wall walking straight through with no problem. She pulled me along through the wall too.

It felt strange to walk through a wall, my body felt empty. I was void of feeling. When he had cleared the wall a great shiver flew down my spine. 'nnnngh' Yuffie turned and smiled a look of understanding on her face.

"Wait here…. I'll get Fa and Xas."

"Tifa….."

Initiating Analysis

Name/ (Alias): Tifa Lockh(art)  
>Age: 21<br>Blood Type: N/a  
>Appearance: Long black hair, straight down. Thin solid body, Height 5'6ft<br>Occupation: Veteran Agent, 'Clone aficionado'  
>Preferred weapons: Throwing knives, ninja stars<br>Background: Japanese

Trained by her Father in hand-to-hand combat due to living circumstances. Originally from poor region in Japan with high rates of crime she was attacked with her father on Numerous occasions. Policereports claim she has killed several men who have attempted to attack her, when she was barely 10.

Analysis Complete

Why am I so sullen right now….? I should really keep my guard up. Damn my arms are tired though and ugh my back hurts too.

I lift my arms lazily pointing my guns forward a glint of light reflects on the silver, I barely noticeable trait in the dark corridors before me. I hear footsteps from the direction Yuffie ran off in. Several footsteps.

My hands brushed against two bodies as they ran past, a third came running but grabbed my wrist forcing me along. Roxas clothes were a bit torn and worse for wear but his arms looked beat up and bruised.

"Nami let's get out of here." He whispered back to me as he dragged me along, the wind carried his words to my ears. A light smile played at my lips.

Back to the agency we go I guess.

I promise you Roxas next time I won't let you down. I won't get caught up in the idea of fighting or anything I'll keep cool headed and I'll do it right. Next time we go on a mission I won't fail you.

* * *

><p>R-R would be awesome-sauce. Also Something... hmmmmmm.<br>Anyway I'll be writing at the top of my game for the next chapter if this one dissapoints cause well honestly I am dissapointed in this one.

:3 bye guys I'll have more time for these Stories now.


End file.
